vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Why the hell... I attempt to add an infobox character template into my bio and it prevents me from doing so saying that it's filtering spams, which in this case, is not. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. 'This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename.' 'The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: '''[url= ' ''''If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. ' Help? :Please include the entire message, otherwise we can't help you -- RandomTime 21:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::[url= isn't valid wikicode, it's how you'd link in a forum, this filter stops quite a lot of spambots that are set up to spam forums, so it can't be unblocked -- RandomTime 22:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::So does this mean that I'm not allowed to add any templates nor remove image on my bio at all? ::::No, I've removed the invalid code, and made the link work - you should be able to edit it now -- RandomTime 21:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Trouble with Talk page I tried to thank the guy who welcomed me by putting a message onto his talk page, but instead, I got this: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: user talk:wikia If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:Wikia. But that's not true at all!!! Please try to fix this by going here: http://wayside.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wikia Skipper101 21:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :User Wikia is a bot it doesn't needed to be edited. 21:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) WHAT DID I DO believe me i didn't do anything 4 u to block me :I'm not sure, could you please post the entirety of the block message? -- RandomTime RuneScape Wiki w:c:runescape:File:Pictures Rogue%27s Den 1.png The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: file:pictures rogue's den 1.png If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to File:Pictures Rogue's Den 1.png. Not sure how this got caught. Cook Me Plox 22:00, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :No results found in the global filters. Did you check your local blacklists or abusefilter? 02:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, found it. Oversensitive blacklist for file names. Thanks. Cook Me Plox 22:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Whenever Whenever I try to set up a template (it's used on Wikipedia), I get this: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:Taxonomy/. URL: http://allbirdsoftheworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Taxonomy/&action=submit The template on Wikipedia is located here: Template:Taxonomy/. --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 18:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Please create it as a different title, the / character shouldn't be at the end of the URL -- RandomTime 18:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Its just a Roblox Ambassador Link On Roblox you can put links on other sites to earn tickets. It is a way for me to earn tickets and feel like I have a real job. My links never work. I was trying to see if they would work here. here is the messages I got when I posted the Ambassador Link on my user page. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: I tinkered with a ton of LOL town halls on the brilliant universe ROBLOX If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User:ScarletScarabX. :Don't use talk 10:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking this is a bug, none of these has appeared on the spam filter, and a couple of other users are reporting the same thing. -- RandomTime 10:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Páginas de discusión Me ha aparecido el filtro de spam en las páginas de discusión de VegaDark e I.mart. en la Central de Wikia en español, al intentar editar por segunda vez la página de discusión de VegaDark para añadir un enlace al problema (la discusión del otro usuario), me apareció y no pude añadirlo. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 13:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Podrías poner cuál es la frase que está siendo bloqueada? Si es algo relacionado con url= está bloqueado por cuestiones de spam. 19:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ralph Lauren Hi. Colton Haynes, featured on the Teen Wolf Wiki - Modeled for Ralph Lauren. Your spam filter does not like that fact and wouldn't let it be updated. :Removed - sorry for the trouble -- RandomTime 23:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ? iT Keeps on saying Im spamming, but this is the first blog post I have posted today ... :/ Purple xx 17:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Please post the entire block message, otherwise we can't help you -- RandomTime 17:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't create titles ending with / -- 01:37, July 31, 2011 (UTC) (ref) Digimon Wiki filtro de spam en el artículo de Digimon Wiki: ¡La vida o la muerte, el enfrentamiento con el General del Infierno!. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Aparece algún mensaje o aparece en blanco? 17:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya veo, es un problema interno y será reparado lo más pronto posible, aún así, se pueden guardar los cambios con seguir intentándolo (es tedioso pero es la única forma por ahora). 17:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) NML On the NML page on my wiki, I replaced lines with bulleted lists, and added a picture on one of the lines. The caption was "NML in BTMT (I completely butchered the eyes :P)". I saved it, but it was blocked by the spam filter. It said... "The page you were editing something like that has been blocked by the spam filter. This was probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. Return to NML." It didn't even tell me what was wrong. 15:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I cannot add a signature template here due to "permission errors." :Alright, NOW it's giving me errors for EVERYTHING I edit there, with nothing shown as blacklisted. What is wrong? : 15:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I cannot add a signature template here due to "permission errors." ::This is a bug, we're waiting on a fix. The page should save if you keep trying -- RandomTime 17:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for the help. ::: 18:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC)